Prior art shuffle board games involve an elongated playing field and a plurality of game pieces such as a puck or a chip which may be slid along the surface of the playing field. The elongated playing field has at one end a launching region for a player to launch or shoot a play piece along the length of the playing field. The elongated playing field has at the other end a goal region having one or more goals for the playing piece. The player's score is determined by the placement of playing pieces on appropriate locations in the goal region. The goal region may include a target area having differential point values or one or more individual goals. The playing field and the goal region may be barrier free or may have one or more barriers which may assist or interfere with the players efforts to launch a playing piece into an intended location in the goal area.
Such shuffle board games have been popular for generations and have been made in many different sizes. They may have large playing fields including a launch area where a player may stand to launch a playing piece towards a goal. Alternatively, the playing field may be on an arcade game table or may be on a portable apparatus for home use. Still other shuffle board game systems have utilized electronic systems and a virtual playing field.
The present invention offers a novel shuffle board game apparatus and method offering improved portability and enjoyment.